The present invention relates to a fabric cutting machine for producing continuous fabric strips from tubular material, more particularly, knitted material.
The conventional machines of this type have an upper frame rotatable about a vertical axis which supports the roll from which the tubular material to be cut into continuous strips of given width, is withdrawn. These machines also include a calendering device consisting of a group of parallel rollers that form a path for the tubular material and maintain it in a stretched condition while the machine is in operation. A stationary frame supports the rotatable frame and which also carries a fabric feed means located in the lower part of the machine. The feed means is rotatable and has a truncated configuration which enables it to assume a substantially cylindrical shape and effect the advance of the tubular fabric by an amount corresponding to the width of the strip of material or band to be cut.
This rotating feed means includes a drive means for effecting synchronized rotation thereof with the upper frame so as to prevent the tubular material from becoming twisted. The machines also include a cutting apparatus disposed in operative association with the base of the rotating feed means. This cutting apparatus is adapted to cut the fabric adjacent the lower edge thereof as it is advanced by the feed means and while being rotated with respect to the above mentioned vertical axis.
The rotating feed means consists essentially of a plurality of inner hinged arms supporting pressure rollers at their lower ends which are radially disposed and which rotate freely about horizontal axes. These inner arms include means for varying their inclination and adapting the circumference on which the respective rollers are disposed so as to accommodate the size of the tubular material.
The rotating feed means also includes a plurality of outer arms which are pivotally mounted and correspond in number to the number of inner arms. At their lower ends the outer arms carry drive rollers which are supported similar to the pressure rollers against which they are yieldably urged.
The conventional machines of the above described type are extremely complicated and very difficult to regulate in order to obtain the relative speeds which must be varied according to the type of material, and more specifically, according to the particular flexibility, dimensions and width of the strip to be cut.
An object of the present invention is to provide a machine of the type described above which is of simplified construction, is easy to regulate and which will not reduce the quality of the product obtained from the machine.